


Snow monsters

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "Don't give him ammo. Snow monsters don't exist!"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Snow monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting to post my Spooky Week prompts!  
Some of them are very short, such as this one, since this year I didn't have as much time as the last one to write :/ Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy them!!

****

#  **Friday, 25th of October: Theme A - Monsters and Zombies (Snow monsters)**

"You have to be kidding me."

"Am not!"

"Come on, Victor, don't be childish."

"For once, he's not being childish, katsudon."

The group came to a halt as they walked the empty roads. Yuuri furrowed further into his own parka, turning around to glare at Yurio.

"Don't give him ammo. Snow monsters don't exist!"

"We're in Russia, and they exist here," the teen insisted, but the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

"It's too cold for this," Mila grumbled. "Can you all shut up about monsters and walk? We're late for practice."

"Yakov is going to be pissed," Yuuri muttered to himself as they started walking again.

"Told you snow monsters existed," Victor chirped. Yuuri only sighed.

Ah, these Russians...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
